The traditional way of anchoring a boat is to drop a single anchor from the bow and drift or power the boat backwards. In this position the boat can swing side-to-side depending on wind and wave conditions. In some cases, the anchor can be dropped from the stern and the boat powered forward. This latter stern anchoring is generally not done on large vessels because it can be unsafe under some weather and traffic conditions. However, it is very commonly used for small boats in the 16′ to 22′ range for temporary anchoring. In either case, the boat swings side-to-side is similar but not the same amount.
The boat anchor is usually sized to the boat length and has a length of chain to insure the anchor will properly set in the bottom when launched. The anchor size is a combination of weight and shape depending on the size of the boat. The intent of the anchor is to hold the boat in all weather conditions.
For temporary large boat anchoring, a “lunch hook” is usually used. This is a very light weight anchor. This lunch hook anchor can also be used at the bow in place of the main boat anchor or as an additional anchor launched from the stern when the main boat anchor is used at the bow. This light weight lunch hook or secondary anchor is used to steady the boat swings under certain conditions.
Small boats however, use the same anchoring methods as explained for the larger vessels. However everything is scaled down because of the vessel size and on board space. Therefore small boats usually use lighter type anchors with shorter chain to insure proper holding at the bottom. In the case of the secondary anchoring, here the tackle gets much lighter, makes use of fluke-type anchors, without chain, and light weight anchor line or rode.
In shallow waters along the shore lines of waterways and lakes, beaching a small boat is very common. For example, one is to use a short seine type net to catch bait-size fish for sale or chumming. A second is to have beach parties to let their children play in the sand. A third is to give boater dogs a dry beach run. A fourth might be to cook up a BBQ meal. Examples are endless for recreational and commercial vessels alike. It is in these cases where a secondary anchor is the most frequent situation that is encountered. However in all cases, the secondary anchoring must be made rather quickly, be flexible and without complications that is normally seen with the larger boat anchors.
Several situations arise that can cause problems with single anchoring when a second anchor is required. This is because it becomes difficult to launch a second anchor when boat swings must be restricted. This becomes obvious in shallow beach waters, tight fishing areas, or in narrow or restricted boat anchoring areas. In other cases, walking the second anchor to set it can be difficult, dangerous and/or unsafe for the boat as well as its passengers.
What can become dangerous to a person, particularly in shallow waters, is the bottom waters may be unpredictable and not too clear. Water bottoms may contain irregular holes, ledges, sharp shells, and rocks covered by slippery grass, all or any one can easily cause a person to get hurt when carrying a secondary anchor to shore.
On the other hand, some shore landings can become uncomfortable due to wave action from passing vessels or wind changes, requiring an additional anchor to be set. In other cases to fix the movement of side-to-side motion an additional anchor has to be set. In these situations, carrying the anchor to the shore can be dangerous due to unpredictable movement of the boat.
To make secondary anchoring of small boats quick, safe, versatile, a low cost buoyant ring has been invented to transport the secondary anchor to its holding location. The invention features a buoyant ring with indents to hold the secondary anchor temporarily in place during its movement. The invention, in addition serves to prevent excessive boat swings once anchored in restricted anchorage, can also serve as a marker in the event that an earlier anchored boat needs to move and return to the same spot. This buoyant ring is very versatile; it can be used from the boat bow, from the stern, and also as a lunch hook. Although the buoyant ring has an appearance of a life preserver, it is not intended for that use, and does not qualify as U.S. Coast Guard or Sheriff safety equipment.